Luke and Lorelai, meant to be?
by Javamaniac
Summary: Set after Max proposes. Lorelai has a big decision to make. She loves Max right?, so why is it so hard to say yes? And why does it seem to matter what Luke thinks?Lorelai finally tells Luke the truth!Finally updated.Thanks for all the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Ok .so this is set after Max proposed. Lorelai is trying to make up her mind whether or not she should marry him. So she follows in the steps of the younger Gilmore girl and makes out a pro con list……

She had been sitting here for two hours at least she thought. Rory was spending the night at Lanes ,helping her with some major science project .She stared down at her work. All she had was a single sheet of paper with a line down the middle. Both sides were pretty much even. She reread the list.

Pro

He loves me

Security

Finally have a real family

I love him (right?)

Rory likes him

He is kind and has a god job

Con

Marriage is so permanent

Do I love him?

He proposed as a result of a fight.

I am not sure if he is 'the one'.

Its too soon

…

And finally she mulled over it for a few more minutes before writing down the last one. She wasn't sure why she was even writing it, I mean, why that even comes into the equation she didn't know. But still she wrote it anyways……….Luke. Why had she written it? Why did it matter what Luke thought of her marriage?

_This is driving me insane_ she thought, _I have to get out of her. But I can't go to Luke's right now._

She grabbed her jacket and headed toward the movie store. She had a strange conversation with Kirk,(he had obviously heard abut the proposal) in which he offered his expertise about marriage, advising her, that kids are the most rewarding experience and they really need a stable family environment. This made her fairly mad,

_I mean I raised Rory on my own just fine, _she thought.

After her conversation with Kirk he recommended some videos on the topic. Despite the fact that she was rather annoyed with Kirk, she made her way over to the section. A video about getting married caught her attention.

_That's exactly what I need!_

She quickly paid for the video with a knowing glance and approving nod from Kirk. Then she headed home after picking up a ton of junk food from the market. She put in the tape and settled down on the couch. It started off by finding out if he is the right one.

_Ok pay close attention now Lorelai._

It asked a series of questions, most of which she could answer yes to, and she was feeling fairly confident about marring max. But there was one question that really bothered her. 'Is there another man involved and how is he involved'. The answer was yes, there was another man involved in the decision, but she didn't even know why. Even more frustrated than she was before she switched off the video and headed up to bed. As she lay there her thoughts were off Luke not Max….Yes this was going to be a tough decision, because she just couldn't explain why she didn't want to marry max.

Please please please, just spend a minute reviewing… Please It makes my day, (seriously). Go on just review, I want to know if you like it. if you want me to continue? Just let me know what you think…Have I said please ?

Review

Below


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey to all the people who reviewed you guys rock…..seriously like 500 people read the thing and only 12 reviewed. But still it was more than I'd expected...OMG this is my first fanfic, reviews rock, and are really helpful.**

**Trelynn** I got a beta, sort of, so hopefully it'll be better, yeah I'll try e more careful with grammar and stuff, But I am real busy so I usually wrote that last one at like 2 am…wow I'm weird I know…

**LorelaiLukeForever** I fall for the puppy dog eyes, like Luke falls for Lorelai's pout…Here's and update. I know its short but I'm soo busy and its like 1.15am right now where I live, and I have school in the morning… so…

**Previously**

**Lorelai contemplates Max's proposal. Why does it seem to matter what Luke thinks of her engagement…or not engagement?**

Lorelai awoke the next morning after an incredible sleep. She had a wonderful dream, but she had no idea what it was about, Luke was there though. She showered and dressed quickly and headed downstairs"

"Rory, get up, your going to be..."

"Morning Mom"

"Hey kid, you're up!"

"And more surprisingly, YOUR up...you do know it's a Thursday and you have the morning off, right?" Rory asked, half joking, half serious.

"Yea I woke up, I was just thinking about everything" Lorelai trailed off

"Oh, ok", Rory nodded understandingly. Lorelai just smiled,

_Rory really didn't understand at all, heck, I don't even understand, _thought Lorelai.

"Oh I gotta go...and George is sick!" Rory yelled on the way out the door.

Lorelai ran into the kitchen and sure enough her good old coffee machine was broken. _Damn, dammit, guess I got to go to Luke's, she_ thought as she grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out the door.

She arrived at the diner after a short walk. " Coffee , coffee, need coffee" She exclaimed dramatically as she seated herself at the counter. It hurt her that Luke didn't seem to be listening to her. But she perked up a little when Luke headed over toward her. He placed a hot cup of coffee in front of her. She looked up, surprised

"What no lecture!" She asked disbelievingly

He just shock his head. _Huh_, thought Lorelai, _I wonder what's up with Luke?_

She sat there for a few more minutes before Luke came over "So could **Max** not fix your coffee machine?" He asked.

"Oh my god Luke, how did you know George was sick?" She asked, amazed

"Ehhh, because I know you well enough to know you did **not** have any coffee this morning, so presumably Max couldn't fix _George _for you" he replied nonchantedly.

"Actually Max didn't stay over last night", she answered, trying to be as casual as possible," he's actually at a conference, he's getting back this evening"

"Oh well since he's your fiancé and all, I just presumed" he said not looking her in the eye.

At this Lorelai's head shot up. "M-my fiancé, no, he's not my fiancé, I mean, he proposed, but I haven't accepted…yet", she added as an afterthought.

Luke smiled, sort of.

"And Max wouldn't fix George anyways, it's not his thing" She explained looking up at him.

Luke left and Lorelai finished her coffee and headed off to work.

She arrived home that evening exhausted from work. She was just drawing a bath when the doorbell rang.

"Wow, your early, I see somebody is eager to see me", she said flirtingly, as she headed toward the door, undoing the top button of her shirt as she walked. SheS opened it and was surprised by what she saw. "Luke", she was pleasantly surprised,"ehh come in.

He came in embarrassedly, as he noticed her trying to discreetly button up the shirt.

"Eh I just came over to see if you wanted me to fix the coffee machine", he asked.

"Ahh Luke, don't you like me coming to the diner for coffee?" she asked with mock hurt.

"Of course, I love you coming to the diner, but you'll still come even if I fix your coffee machine". _Crap, did I just say I love her coming to the diner._ "I mean I like you coming to the diner, because you my main consumer of coffee" He recovered quickly.

"Ok, thanks Luke, you she where the kitchen is" she joked," I have a bath just drawn so I'll just..."

"Oh go right ahead, I probably should have called" He said.

"Oh no way Luke your doing me a favors"

She headed off to her bath, very aware that she was going to be naked with LUKE in her house, little did she know Luke was thinking the exact same thing…

Review, seriously, I'll post the rest of this chapter after 15 reviews? It'll only take a minute of your time, most people don't review…but you will… right? Go on, then I update


	3. Chapter 3

**A-Karana** – I took on board what you said, it was very constructive, maybe this is better…tell me what you think?

**suusje32 –** and they just keep getting longer…. ;)

**Lukelorelai-en** – ah thanks means a lot. I read your fanfic, it's really good btw.

**Laura –** Yeah I watch a weird amount of Gilmore Girls I have nearly all the episodes on my computer, yeah I'm weird, tell me about it.

**Tom – **Longer chapter. Lets keep on hoping for those reviews baby.

**Jennisfifi **– Ah story alert lists, I actually only figured out what they do a short while ago, yup handy things…hope you like it, let me know.

**Oh, and I have this awesome idea for a new, fic will be set during season 4 ( the season of Nicole and Jason arrrghh), its all planned out, I actually can't wait to start writing it, but I want to finish this one first.**

**Previously**

**She headed off to her bath, very aware that she was going to be naked with LUKE in her house; little did she know Luke was thinking the exact same thing…**

She quickly undressed and settled in to her bath. The smell of lavender was supposedly to relax her but the noises coming from the kitchen were making her do the opposite.

_Why does he have to make so much damn noise, fixing the damn thing, I can't relax knowing LUKE is out there. Come on Lorelai, like your going to forget, _she thought.

She finally started to relax once the noises stopped in the kitchen signaling Luke had left. After a few more minutes she climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her.

_Damn it's cold,_ she thought, _and I was so nervous about Luke being here I forgot to grab a pajamas. Wait, since when an I nervous about Luke, I mean come on its Luke. "Yeah", said another part of her brain "its LUKE". Uggh why am I thinking so much about Luke? Is it because of Max? I love Max why am I thinking about Luke. Stop it Gilmore, just stop, you're just confusing yourself._

She went to open the bathroom door, realizing she hadn't locked it.

_Damn, she thought, Luke could have just walked in here._

She found that this thought thrilled and excited her a little.

_Oh my god, enough with the Luke thoughts already._

She made her way to the bottom of the stairs, with the intention of going up to get pajamas.

Suddenly she looked up, shocked by what she saw, but causing her to tighten her grip on the towel.

"Luke, W-what are you doing here?" _Oh my god oh my god, I'm in a freaking towel!_

"Um, I'm fixing the coffee machine"_ Oh my god oh my god she's in a damn towel!_

"I just thought you were gone, the noise stopped"

"Yeah well I opened the back, that was most of the noise, and then I just had to fix the inside, I only just finished"

"Oh ok, well I'd better" She gestured down toward the towel and Luke looked down.

_Damnit I was trying not to look_, but once he did he couldn't help but stare.

_Why is he staring? God this is awkward_

She turned away, and headed up the stairs. She knew he was still looking at her. She didn't care, right?

_Yeah right, Then why did I add a little jaunt to my walk then, huh? I'm getting married, this is practically flirting. Wait, I always flirt with Luke, maybe not so blatant, but flirting nonetheless. Well I'm getting married now, so that's got to stop._

But she didn't really want to stop, she liked flirting with Luke and didn't want to stop, but she told herself she would, for Max. After she got changed she heard the door open.

"Hey, Luke did you forget something" she called down the stairs. She looked down and there was Max. "Oh hey honey, your back" she smiled. She went down and kissed him, but he didn't respond.

"Why was Luke here?" he asked a little accusingly_. Damn I knew I shouldn't have left her, that Luke is some piece of work, and all he wants is a piece of Lorelai, _he thought, finding himself getting angry._ If this marriage was going to work he'd have to sort out the Luke situation, and soon. That's if she even accepts. Yeah he thought, if I can just get her to accept, then Luke won't be a problem. _

"Oh he came over to fix the coffee machine" she said casually. "Come on, your only home a minute and you're talking about Luke" she said pulling him into the living room.

_Damn, he's already cautious enough about Luke and I. Wait, there's a Luke and I? Oh STOP doing this already Gilmore._ She shook thoughts of Luke to the back of her mind, as always.

She pulled Max in for a kiss and soon they both forgot about Luke. Yeah, I do Love Max she thought as she went to bed that night.

The next morning Max had to go to work early for a meeting so Lorelai headed over to Luke's alone.

"Morning Lukey, Thanks for last night" she smiled, a little embarrassed. At this patty's head shot up, she had special ears for this kind of conversation.

"Oh it was no problem", Luke said, "I like helping you out"

Lorelai smiled "help me with some coffee then"

"Oh no, I know your coffee machine is fine, how many cups have you had this morning?"

"You got me in trouble last night, so you can at least give me some coffee!" Lorelai demanded

"What?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Max got home from that conference last night just after you left, and I though it was you, so I shouted down to you"

"And, that got you in trouble because…?"

"Oh you know Max thinks the reason I haven't said yes to his proposal is because of you…"she trailed off.

"Oh" was all Luke said

Lorelai tried to lift the mood with a joke, "well at least I had gotten dressed by then" she whispered

_Oh damn that sounded dirty thought Lorelai. Damn damn_

At this Patty almost fell off her chair. _Its all happening now, finally, I just wish it were out in the open, if only I could get rid of that Max _thought Patty.

She noticed the surprised yet amused look on Luke's face

"Oh you know what I meant" she said defensively

"Oh I know _exactly_ what you meant" said Luke

_Dangerous territory, she had a Max, who proposed,_ she thought.

Luke must have sensed the mood so he placed a coffee to go in front of her.

"Your liquid death m'lady" he said as he presented her her coffee.

_Oh my god I did not just say that, well at least it's a topic_ change he thought resignedly.

Lorelai stifled a laugh, "You did not just say that!" she laughed.

"Your right, I didn't" he said.

"You did, you said m'lady" she said

"No I didn't" he said calmly

"You did"

"A minute ago you said I didn't say it" he said pointedly

"It's a figure of speech" she exclaimed

He pulled back the coffee

"No Luke, just give it back" she tried to take it off him, playfully tugging at his arm.

Just at this moment, Max looked in the window, his meeting had been canceled so he decided to go surprise Lorelai for coffee. He saw the two play fighting and turned and left.

Meanwhile Patty watched on with interest_, yes,_ she thought, _this will all pull together very nicely. _She pulled out her phone to spread the gossip of Lorelai and Luke's 'romantic night together' with the rest of 'Hello magazine'.

That evening when Lorelai got home from work she found Max waiting for her in the living room. "Hey you" she said, "your home early, trying to seduce me before Rory gets home?" She said raising her eyebrows teasingly.

"From what I just heard, you don't need anybody else seducing you" Max said accusingly

"What" Lorelai asked shocked, not knowing whether to take him seriously

"I was just talking to Miss Patty, and apparently Luke and you had a little fun while I was away!" he shouted angrily.

"W-hat, and you believe them over me, you believe I would cheat on you? With Luke?" she shouted back

"Well you two seemed pretty touchy feely this morning" he accused

"You did even see us together this morning"

"My meeting was cancelled, I went to _surprise _you" He said

"Max Luke and I are not and were never together, ok"

At this moment the doorbell rang. Max went over and answered it. It was Luke. He just said "You should probably go, you not welcome here right now" and tried to shut the door, but Luke was too quick.

"This isn't even your house you moron" Luke said, as he pushed past Max and went inside.

"Hey Luke" Lorelai smiled

"Hey back" Luke said

Max watched this little exchange and interrupted. "Lorelai tell him to leave, we were in the middle of something".

"Look I can leave" Luke said, "If now's not a good time"

"Yeah its not" replied Max

"I think Lorelai can speak for herself" said Luke

_Damn I have to choose, Lorelai be reasonable, she looked at sweet Max, he WAS her boyfriend, and it was serious, the least she could do was talk to him,_ she thought.

"Yeah, you'd know all about that" said Max spitefully, "always hanging around with her, you two practically dated for years"

_Well we kind of have been flirting for years, god I really do like her, hell I might even love her,_ thought Luke a little hopefully_, maybe Max will leave and she'll choose me,_ he thought finally thinking for a second that him and Lorelai might work.

_Now that was just ridiculous_ thought Lorelai defensively. _Sure the flirted, but she'd even been going out with other men at the time. That's ridiculous, if Luke wanted t date her he would have asked her out, and besides I don't want to date Luke, _she thought,_ I AM dating MAX._

"No Max, Luke and I did not date. We were not and will never be together. I wish you'd just accept that. I don't know why you ALWAYS have to be so defensive about Luke and me. There was never and will never be a Luke and I, I wish you'd just see that, I mean for Pete's sake, you're the one I'm sleeping with". She shouted defensively and just a LITTLE too harshly.

The last bit in particular really hit Luke hard. He was crushed, he even felt like crying. Luke Danes felt like crying. He hadn't cried since his father's funeral. He had let himself imagine just for a second that there could ever be a Luke and Lorelai. He was just crushed, she had crushed him. "I just go then", he said coldly.

_Why the hell did Patty think Lorelai would need someone to talk to tonight? He was a fool_, he thought, _a fool for thinking he ever had a chance, for opening his heart a little to the idea of him and Lorelai. And a damn fool for listening to Miss Patty. Sure, it looked like Max and Lorelai had been fighting, but that has nothing to do with me!_

Lorelai looked up at his face and immediately regretted what she'd just said. Luke was so hurt, she had hurt him. Damn, she'd never seen him look so crushed, and she was the one who'd done it. She tried to say something but he was gone.

Max on the other hand was delighted at her proclamation of loyalty to him. He didn't realize she was only being defensive of her and Luke as she'd always been. He kissed her hard on the lips. "Thank you" he said, going in to kiss her again.

"Not tonight, Max" I'm kind of tired.

"It's not surprising after last night" he joked

"Yeah, night" she smiled weakly

Max went into the kitchen to do some work on his laptop, feeling extremely happy with himself.

Lorelai went upstairs to bed feeling awful about what she'd just done to Luke, she wasn't even sure why he was mad, but for some reason she knew he had a right to be. She slept almost as bad as Luke did that night. She'd make it up to him tomorrow, she thought as she finally fell asleep.

Tell me what you think, I'm not going to do something pathetic like beg for reviews (LOL **LLfreak8285**), but it would be nice. And thank you all you people who did review its thanks to you that I updated quickly and this chapter was long! See I listen to you reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

"**No Max, Luke and I did not date. We were not, and will never be together. I wish you'd just accept that. I don't know why you ALWAYS have to be so defensive about Luke and me. There was never and will never be a Luke and I, I wish you'd just see that, I mean for Pete's sake, you're the one I'm sleeping with". She shouted defensively and just a LITTLE too harshly.……………………..**

…………**.Lorelai went upstairs to bed feeling awful about what she'd just done to Luke, she wasn't even sure why he was mad, but for some reason she knew he had a right to be. She slept almost as bad as Luke did that night. She'd make it up to him tomorrow, she thought as she finally fell asleep.**

**Chapter4**

The next morning Lorelai woke up feeling awful, and she'd slept in a little. She had planned to go to Luke's early and apologize to him She had a quick shower and got dressed and headed out to Luke's. She opened the door nervously, as the bell jingled Luke looked up.

_I wasn't expecting HER to come in this morning,_ he thought venomously. _Why am I even angry at her, its not like she's actually done anything to me. Yeah right, she made me feel like this didn't she. Just act normal Danes, keep it cool, there's no need for chit chat, _he thought as he walked over to take her order.

"What'll you have?" he asked indifferently

_I didn't think he'd even talk to me, yeah right, of course he's going to talk to me, he's LUKE! Just be cool, maybe he's not mad at me after all. Yeah right, after what I said about us last night!_ Lorelai thought as she looked up at him.

"Umm I'll have a coffee and a dainsh please."

"Coming right up" he turned and went up to the counter without so much as a second glance at Lorelai.

_Ok so he's being a little cold, why do I care so much, if I could only tell him that I didn't mean it? WAIT, I don't mean it? I do think there's something between us. Oh my god, I've never even thought of Luke like that seriously before._ She thought dreamily, stunned by her realization. She sat there for a few minutes staring dreamingly into space thinking about her and Luke. She was just thinking about what it would be like to kiss him, when he interrupted her.

_Damn Lorelai, spaced out, probably thinking about MAX, stupid Max, stupid proposal,_ Luke thought childishly as he handed Lorelai he coffee and Danish. _Why's she looking at me like that? Probably thinks she can just smile and everything between us will be fine. Ha._

He walked away and when she came up to pay the bill a while later, he treated her like any regular customer, polite but not friendly.

_Why is he still being so cold, I hate when he's like this, I've got to tell him I don't love Max. But first I better tell Max,_ she thought

She called Sookie and told her she had a minor emergency and that she'd explain later. Then she drove toward Chilton. When she got there she found herself outsides Max's classroom waiting for his class to finish. When she told Max they had to talk, he knew she'd made up her mind.

"Max, I'm so sorry. But I can't marry you, I'm in love with somebody else" She was so surprised that he didn't even look shocked.

"Its Luke isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes" she breathed softly

"You should probably go", Max said in a voice that sounded like it was going to crack.

_Ok he's a right to be mad with me_; _I should just go,_ thought Lorelai as she got up to leave.

As she left she heard Max say, "He's a very lucky man, goodbye Lorelai".

Lorelai smiled grateful that he understood. Now all she had to do was go share the good news with Luke.

"Oh my God, what if he doesn't feel the same way Sookie", Lorelai said later that afternoon.

"He will" Sookie replied confidently, "After how hurt he was when you said, you two would never be together, I always told you, its right there, that spark."

It was just near closing time when Luke looked up and for the second time that day was surprised to see Lorelai His face darkened slightly.

"Hey Luke, we have to talk" Lorelai said seriously

_Damn, what is she at, why can she just wait, let it cool down and ignore it like we normally do, thought Luke._

"About what?" he replied casually, barley even glancing up from the bills he was working on.

"Eh, the other night" Lorelai said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

At this Luke stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eye; she was a little unnerved but looked straight back at him.

"Which part exactly?" He said coldly

_Damn, why can't he just listen, or understand. He has no idea how I feel, _thought Lorelai, _Why is he even so mad, he had time, plenty of time. He could have asked me out. It's not my fault I got involved with Max, Luke never made any move._

"Look, I don't get why you're mad at me?" she said pleadingly

_Damn right you don't_, he thought_, she has no idea how I feel, at all. I thought maybe she knew how much she hurt me when she said there was absolutely nothing between us. I don't even know why, its not like we were going out, it's not like I asked her out. That's right Danes, you were too chicken to make a move and just pissed that some other guy swooped in and took your place……. It's not like she stopped him, _Luke thought_, she let him in, and it pushed me out, and that's why this hurts so much. I've always been the main guy in her life now its going to be Max._

It hurt, a lot.

"Yeah your right, you have no idea how I feel. In fact, I don't even want to talk to you right now. You should probably just go" He said and began looking through his bills. But he did catch the hurt in Lorelai's eyes out of the corner of his eyes.

"No, Luke, please tell me what's going on, just tell me how you feel? What's going on under that baseball cap" she tried a joke.

"You wanna know what's going on? You, that's what. You acted like you didn't care about me at all. Ok, that's what's wrong with me. You blew the idea of US off," Oh crap, she's getting married, I can't say this.

_Is he saying what I hope he's saying?_ Thought Lorelai

" I mean, you acted like we weren't even friends, it just hurts that you don't care anymore"

Good recovery, but why did I have to tell her so much?

"Of course I care about you Luke" she said stepping forward

_Yea, she cares about me, but just not as much as she cares about him, _Luke thought self pityingly._ Damn she's very near me, if I wanted I could lean in and kiss her_, he thought with a thrill of excitement,_ but that's not what she wants he thought pityingly again_

"Ok, you want coffee or anything?" Luke asked changing the subject, and stepping away from Lorelai.

_What just happened, one minute he was practically leaning in to kiss me, then hes OFFERING me coffee._

"N—o thanks" She stuttered

Ok so things are back to normal again, this is good. But I better brush over the other night, I don't want her thinking I'm in love with her when she's getting married (even if I am).

"And about the other night"

Lorelai looked up hopefully

"..I feel the exact same way as you do, really, it's great that you and Max are getting married. It's not like our friendship is more important than your marriage." Luke said, hoping he sounded believable

"My marriage, yea…well that's the thing" said Lorelai "It is…."

Lorelai and Luke looked up at the same time

Ok this update took a while, I was really waiting for that 45th review, but it never came. So I just updated anyways It took a while with Christmas holydays and everything.

I LOVE reviews, they make me update the story quicker


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

_**What just happened, one minute he was practically leaning in to kiss me, then hes OFFERING me coffee.**_

"**N—o thanks" She stuttered**

**Ok so things are back to normal again, this is good. But I better brush over the other night, I don't want her thinking I'm in love with her when she's getting married (even if I am).**

"**And about the other night"**

**Lorelai looked up hopefully**

"**..I feel the exact same way as you do, really, it's great that you and Max are getting married. It's not like our friendship is more important than your marriage." Luke said, hoping he sounded believable**

"**My marriage, yea…well that's the thing" said Lorelai "It is…."**

**Lorelai and Luke looked up at the same time**

'_Oh my god, no way, she's with Max, I can't do anything just brush it off' thought Luke_

'Yea well, I- I better get back to this, speaking of which, you better get back to your fiancé' Luke said quickly

'_What, I just partially told him I love him, and now he's sending me home to…Max. Damn, he thinks we're still together' thought Lorelai_

She tried to formulate the words in her head to tell him how she felt.

'No, Luke I I' she stepped forward, and stood up on her tiptoes slightly

'_What is she doing' thought Luke 'no, she's, she's getting married'_

Luke tried to step back, but found he was backed against the wall.

'_I cannot believe I'm doing this' thought Lorelai 'FIANNLY' _

She pressed her lips against his.

'This is not right' Thought Luke.

But LORELAI was kissing him and he didn't find it so easy to pull away. But after a few seconds he released he was kissing another mans woman, because basically that's what she was. He removed his hand from around Lorelai's waist, he hadn't even noticed he'd put it there. He slipped out of her embrace. Lorelai was looking at him with a confused expression.

Luke just mumbled something about having to go somewhere and went to open the door out of the diner, but it was locked.

'_What the?' he thought_

He looked out and could see Patty and Babette smiling and giggling around the other side of the gazebo.

'Crazy town' Luke said

Lorelai had been just standing confused, thinking maybe she'd got the signs wrong, maybe Luke didn't like her. But she had to tell him about Max.

'I broke up with Max' she jumbled out just barely slow enough for Luke to hear her.

'I'm an idiot' thought Luke 'everything makes a lot more sense now'

But the door was locked, thank you very much ms patty!

They both just stood there, too embarrassed by what had just happened, and not at all sure what the other was thinking. Lorelai just wanted to leave, so did Luke. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

Luke turned around and looked at Lorelai, she was staring at him. Suddenly he wasn't so nervous he took a few steps over until he was right in front of her. She looked up hopefully. Neither really knew what they were doing, until Luke began to lean in, he paused slightly when they were mere inches apart. He looked down at her face, for once he couldn't read her expression, and it wasn't any of the usual happy, sad, angry, confused expressions. But whatever it was he liked, it. Maybe it was love, he thought for a second, before he captured her mouth with his. Everything they'd ever felt toward each other over the past years of their friendship went into that kiss. They broke apart, both breathless.

'You broke up with Max, why didn't you tell me that at the start' Luke said

'I, well I' Lorelai stuttered

Luke smiled down to let her know he was just kidding. They just stood there for ages, grinning like morons. Neither of them noticed that Babette, Patty and the rest of 'Hello magazine' had congregated on the gazebo and were staring inside at them.

Is this the end? I'm not sure, you tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I know, its been a while, a good while, but I've been sick, in hospital even! Thats not a lie, although its a lame excess, I probably should have written more in hospital since I had a laptop and nothing to do...but anyways, on with the story.**

**Hey, is anybody from Arizona? I lived there for six months for my fathers job, ah, I miss it so much!.Crappy weather here in Ireland is what made me damn sick. America rocks. You guys are soo lucky! Seriously! Especially people from California. Ah, the oc, and you can visit the Gilmore girls set! Woah, if I lived in LA I might get to see Lauren Graham! Anybody been on the WB sets tour, if not you should totally go, its awesome, you get to like stand on the gazebo! and see the Lorelai and Rory's living room, and other stuff, like walk through the dragonfly! What am I working for these guys? Anyways...**

**Previously He looked down at her face, for once he couldn't read her expression, and it wasn't any of the usual happy, sad, angry, confused expressions. But whatever it was he liked, it. Maybe it was love, he thought for a second, before he captured her mouth with his. Everything they'd ever felt toward each other over the past years of their friendship went into that kiss. They broke apart, both breathless.**

'**You broke up with Max, why didn't you tell me that at the start' Luke said**

'**I, well I' Lorelai stuttered**

**Luke smiled down to let her know he was just kidding. They just stood there for ages, grinning like morons. Neither of them noticed that Babette, Patty and the rest of 'Hello magazine' had congregated on the gazebo and were staring inside at them.**

Luke removed his arm from Lorelai's back and reached out to flick off the light. Lorelai giggled slightly when she realized what he was doing. She could barely see his face now, just a bare glow from the street lamps shining through the window. She swallowed nervously, they just stood there like idiots looking at each other. They both knew they had a lot to talk about but didn't know where to begin.

Luke could feel the pounding of Lorelai's heart, or was that his own? He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips. The intensity soon reached a level that was setting off alarm bells in Luke's head. He broke the kiss.

"Lorelai"

She didn't like that tone, He is regretting this she thought, terrified.

He could see even tell that much from the expression on her face.

"I just...I think we should stop"

"What, we haven't even started, your breaking up with me before we even started going out"

"No, no, I just, well you just broke off your engagement, maybe we should slow things down a bit"

"Oh. Okay" Lorelai said, trying to hide her embarrassment, he probably things I am so forward. Ugh why did I come over here like this? Thought Lorelai.

Luke saw her face fall, "It's not because I don't want to, I just, I don't want to screw this up by rushing into things", he said touching her face and brushing her hair behind her ear. "Okay?"

Lorelai smiled,"Okay"

He doesn't want to rush into things, thought Lorelai, Ah so there's **_things _**now is there? She thought happily.

Lorelai leaned up and gave Luke an innocent kiss on his mouth.

"Night Luke I'll see ya tomorrow"

"Tomorrow"

Lorelai walked toward the diner door only to find it locked.

She looked at Luke, "I guess I am staying the night"

Luke nodded, "damn town", Luke said, but Lorelai could tell he wasn't really annoyed. He turned to go up to his apartment.

"You coming?" he said

Lorelai followed him up. He grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and headed for the couch. "You can have the bed, sheets are changed"

They got ready for bed and Lorelai settled under the duvet, "Luke?"

"Yea" he said tiredly

"You don't have to sleep on the couch you know? You'll be sore tomorrow"

"I'll take my chances"

"We don't have to do anything, I mean, you have a double bed, no point in you

having to sleep on the couch."

Lorelai did not know if it was him or herself she was trying to convince.

Luke considered this logic for a moment before getting up.

Lorelai scooted over and patted the bed to ease the tension.

Luke climbed under the duvet, staying carefully away from Lorelai.

"Luke, god, I don't bit", she paused and grinned, "unless you want me too"

"Ah jeez"

Lorelai giggled.

"Come here", Luke said

Lorelai moved closer to him and he put his arm around her.

"Goodnight", he said kissing her forehead.

"G'night" whispered Lorelai snuggling up to him.

Not **THE END ,**because of all the super reviews! You guys rock!


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on Gilmore Girls. **

"**You don't have to sleep on the couch you know? You'll be sore tomorrow"**

"**I'll take my chances"**

"**We don't have to do anything, I mean, you have a double bed, no point in you**

**having to sleep on the couch."**

**Lorelai did not know if it was him or herself she was trying to convince.**

**Luke considered this logic for a moment before getting up.**

**Lorelai scooted over and patted the bed to ease the tension.**

**Luke climbed under the duvet, staying carefully away from Lorelai.**

"**Luke, god, I don't bit", she paused and grinned, "unless you want me too"**

"**Ah jeez"**

**Lorelai giggled.**

"**Come here", Luke said**

**Lorelai moved closer to him and he put his arm around her.**

"**Goodnight", he said kissing her forehead.**

"**G'night" whispered Lorelai snuggling up to him.**

Lorelai woke up feeling completely rested. All the worries over the last few days had faded away. She was completely at peace. She felt an arm tighten around her waist. She obliged by scooting closer to Luke. She could feel his breath on her neck. She giggled to herself thinking that a week ago the very idea of this situation would have been ludicrous to her.

"Mmmm"Lorelai said to encourage Luke, she arched her neck toward him and was surprised to say the least, at his lack of response. She tilted her neck slightly and was further surprised to see he was asleep. His breath on her neck before was just his deep sleep breathing.

She sighed contently. Then she sighed again, its not that she was trying to wake Luke up, she just wanted him to wake up.

She wiggled closer too him, willing him to wake up, she was bored and did not want to get up without Luke.

She coughed a little, then louder, but the man next to her remained unaware of her.

This she did not like.

So she pinched him. He sleepily reached his arm up to his neck to where she pinched him.

Still nothing. She pinched him again a little harder. He reached up and smacked her hand away.

"Stop Lorelai" he mumbled

"Lu-uke, wakey wakey" she cooed

"mumble mumble" he grumbled

She laughed, this woke Luke up and he looked around him carefully.

He looked at their current position and went to take his hand off of Lorelai presuming this was her reason for waking him. She was, after all, practically pined down.

"Don't even think about it mister" she responded by putting her arm on his to encourage him not to move.

"Sleep well?" Luke questioned

"Like a baby, best nights sleep in a long time"

"Good"

"Sooo" she said casually.

He looked at her a little questioningly.

She leaned up to him turning on her side a little.

"Kiss me", it was a request

Even after all these years she is constantly surprising surprising me he thought as he looked down on her face. Just looking at him, not suggestively, just simply. Perhaps a little uncertainly.

This was the beginning. The beginning of Luke and Lorelai and he prayed to god that it would work out. But all he had to do was look down at that face, and he knew it would.

"This is going to work", he said.

She looked up and down at him seriously.

"It won't be easy. We, we never found the right person before, for whatever reason. And we are both in our thirty's, we have baggage, me especially"

"We will make it work"

"Promise me" Lorelai insisted, showing insecurities which Luke had only seen on a rare occasion before.

"I waited this long didn't I?" he replied

"But Luke, you know me and men, it won't be easy, I need, I need a lot from you, if this is going to work"

"Oh I know" Luke chuckled.

"Don't" Lorelai asked

"I know, but I love you right. And I will do anything to have you. So, I promise"

"Luke" she breathed

"Yea?"

"I never told anybody, well Rory and Sookie and well, just not a boyfriend", she said the word surprisingly shyly.

"That's okay"

"Luke?"

"Yea?" he said again

"I love you"

And so he kissed her, like she had requested.

A/n

I am totally uncertain as where this story is going, or if it is going at all. I don't know, PLEASE HELP ME. Just ideas anything. Should I continue, what would you like to see happen? I want to get all my fics finished up and start some new ones. IDEAS..anybody..everybody?


	8. Chapter 8

I was just looking at my story stats, and this one has the most reviews. So I read over some of them and decided to add another chapter. I know it has been a long while, but thank** LukeNLorelaifanatic **for her suggestion for this chapter.

**6 months later**

Lorelai rolled over in bed, surprised at the available space. She blinked her eyes confusedly and patted the space beside her.

"Luke" she tested, "Lukey" she tried again.

She sniffed the air, no coffee. Luke had to be here, there was no way he had left without waking her to say goodbye unless he had made coffee before leaving.

She climbed out of bed in a semi-graceful manner. She made her way downstairs. This was weird and she did not like it.

"Honey, Luke are you down here?" she called.

**FLASHBACK-2 months previous**

"Please Luke, don't go" Lorelai pleaded, tugging at his arm.

"Lorelai just let me go" Luke replied, removing his arm gently from her grasp.

"No" she replied determinedly "I won't"

Luke made his way to the door of the crap shack.

Lorelai scrambled in front of him and stood in front of the door.

"Stop being childish and just move out of the way, I need to close up the diner" Luke said agitatedly.

"Okay, so now I'm being childish, you wouldn't talk to me all during dinner because Christopher showed up and said something at the diner to you. I did nothing wrong. I have spoken to Christopher once a month now, as you well know, when he calls Rory on the Tuesday that she's at home. Do you think I love him? Because I don't. I love you Luke" she said in desperation, trying to get him to listen to him before he left.

She had figured out that was the key. Whenever Luke got mad, she needed to explain and calm him down before he went off to formulate his own speculations on whatever had happened. God knows they had fought enough over the last few months, but each fight had just brought them closer.

"Do you think I love him, Luke?" she repeated

"No" Luke replayed somewhat obediently

"And do you know how much I love you" Lorelai said in a lighter, teasing tone.

"Yes" Luke replied, swallowing as Lorelai stepped closer to him.

"I am sorry that Christopher called here, it was the first non Rory call that has come here in over two years. I don't believe any of that crap about him and me being meant for each other. I am meant to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?" she said sincerely

Luke looked at his shoes, "he said that I don't deserve you, that I wasn't good enough. He said he was a multi-millionaire now, that he was better for you, and that he could give you anything you wanted" Luke said, now looking up to look her in the eye. He looked like something he had been carrying around with him had been lifted of his shoulders though.

Lorelai summed up the weight of that statement. She was so mad with Christopher in that moment. She surveyed Luke. He believed parts of what Christopher had said.

She ran her hands up Luke's arm. "Oh Luke" she said soothingly.

"He is wrong, he's so wrong. Sure he could buy me things, but he can't give me everything, and more importantly he can't make me feel about him, the way I feel about you"

"Yeah?" Luke questioned, slightly annoyed at himself for showing how mush Christopher had affected him.

Lorelai leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, "Yeah" she confirmed.

"You have to close up the diner" Lorelai said, stepping out of the way of the door.

"Okay, see you in about an hour, I'll be the one with the food" he said.

She nodded, and received a peck on the lips before watching Luke depart.

She exhaled deeply glad that fight was over.

It could have been so much worse, she thought to herself, damn Christopher.

She made her way to the phone and grabbed her address book to find his number.

One angry phone call later, Lorelai settled herself and began the list she was making for Luke. She wanted him to know he deserved her, she was so mad Christopher had managed to make him doubt himself.

Lorelai did not realize she had written so much until she realized that the last three pages of her writing pad had been used up. She carefully ripped out the pages and folded them in half. She smiled knowing how this list was going to affect Luke.

**END FLASHBACK**

Lorelai continued her way downstairs, calling out for Luke, she searched the house quickly and was surprised not to find him there.

She made her way over the phone with the intent of calling his cell. She turned around as she heard the front door opening.

"Where have you been Mr. Danes?" she questioned in a mock angry voice.

"I had to get something"

"Ooh is it a surprise" Lorelai asked grinning now.

Luke nodded.

"For me?" she continued

He nodded again.

"Can I have it now?" she said indicating to the thing he was not so subtly concealing behind his back.

Luke pretended to ponder the question before shaking is head in a no.

Lorelai pouted.

"I'll give it to you tonight" Luke promised

"Is it something you eat" Lorelai said

"Is it something I eat" Luke thought about it, emphasizing the word I.

"Well is it something I would eat?" Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

Luke once again pretended to think this over.

Lorelai was getting impenitent.

"Gimmie gimme" she said reaching around his back.

She tried reaching her both arms around his back but was unable to get at her surprise. Luke looked down at their new position. He wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her tighter to him. She stopped in her quest for her surprise and leaned up on her tiptoes as she was in flats (bunny slippers to be exact). She moved closer to him, willing him to kiss her, which he did. The surprise in his hand was soon forgotten as he lifted her closer to him with his both hands.

Lorelai could feel something against her back, she remembered the surprise he had gotten her and moved her had to Luke's waist. From there she slid it down his arm brining his hand to her waist.

Luke was so wrapped up in the kiss he did not even realize what was going on until Lorelai had removed the little box from his hand.

They pulled apart and Lorelai grinned up at Luke. He Luke resigned and waited for her to examine what she had removed from his hand.

She looked down at the little black velvet box in her hand and her breath caught in her throat. She glanced up at Luke before slowly opening the box.

Luke placed a hand on Lorelai's waist and smiled down at her.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" he asked, taking her box holding hand in his, already fairly certain of the answer.

Review Please - thanks again to** LukeNLorelaifanatic** who helped me by showing me in the direction of this fiction.

Reviews always appreciated


End file.
